Wildfire
Trapped in no-man’s land between a deadly lava deluge and an unforgiving ocean, Wildfire is the rock between two hard places - a very temporary island-hopping race over the elemental battlefield where fire and water collide. Smoke and steam conspire to reduce race visibility to a minimum while the route screams along perilous cliff-edges and leaps across rifts and chasms. - Loading screen description Volcanic lava flows down the mountain, cutting across what was once an idyllic foothill. Landing on white-hot lava streams will cost a racer their vehicle but that just makes the challenge all the more tantalising for the lunatics of MotorStorm. "It's hot! Really hot!" - Queen B - Festival Card #072 Wildfire is a Fire-zone track on the coast of the Island in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. It consists of hot lava and torn up rocky terrain, it holds lots of jumps and gaps in the land where the lava has broken it up. This track is great for every vehicle type because of its smooth, level routes. Volcanic Version This track is also available in Volcanic version, but is only playable if you purchase the Speed Expansion DLC. Most of the lava has cooled and been converted into new routes to drive on. However, more active lava, as well as lava bombs, are present throughout the track. Shortcuts *On the Volcanic version, one can stay to the right of the lava by either ramming to the right or simply turning and effectively cutting off the wider turn. *After the single large jump there is two routes, followed by 3 others. When you reach the 3-way split take the middle path, there you'll find a ramp. If you have a large vehicle, drive beside the right side of the ramp instead of using it. You won't be sent as high up as those who used the ramp and will gain a few seconds of time. *At the very beginning of the track there are two routes. Take the left route but ignore the jump. Instead, burst through the thin red line of safety netting to fall onto the other route. This will gain you at least an extra second of time. *After the two initial routes meet up there is a jump that everyone has to take, drive left into the lava to find yourself spawned ahead of the jump with a full tank of boost. Trivia *In Pacific Rift's festival, there is an event on this track called "Red Ring of Death," a reference to a common problems with the original Xbox 360. *Bystanders on the sides of this track are wearing heat suits. *This track contains one of the two hardest Time Attack developer ghost to beat (the other being the bike on Riptide), it is the ghost in the Monster Truck. He takes the very best route so beating him is down to where you use your boost. Use the shortcuts listed above to gain an advantage over him. *With the jump over the lava on the far corner of the track, most AI driving Monster Trucks and Big Rigs tend to be unsuccessful at getting across, this is due to the boost patterns programmed into the AI which make it so that they take the ramp without boosting at all. The same thing also happens on Razorback. MSPR suits.jpg|On-Lookers in thermal suits. Wildfire track.jpg|Map of wildfire MSPR Player 1 27.jpg ﻿ Category:Tracks Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:Gameplay